Belle of the Ball
by liv2laugh00
Summary: May is attending a coordinators masquerade ball in Snowpoint City while traveling through the Sinnoh region competing in contests. May meets a charming young man at the ball. What happens when it's time to reveal yourselves? One-shot. Contestshipping with slight Ikari and Shootdownshippings.


The Belle of the Ball – Contestshipping

One-shot

A 17 year old May sighed and looked around the empty Pokemon Center lobby. She was ever so bored. She was travelling in Sinnoh competing in contests with her rivals Solidad, Dawn, Harley, Zoey and Drew. She was still gloomy from her loss to Solidad in the Snowpoint City contest that afternoon.

Suddenly footsteps were heard and the opening and closing of the center's door. May looked up to see her best friends and rivals Dawn and Zoey.

"Hey May!" Zoey greeted cheerfully.

"Hey guys! What's up?" May responded hugging her friends.

"Looking for you so we can go shop!" Dawn chirped.

"Shopping why?" May asked.

"For the Coordinators Masquerade Ball tonight!" Zoey said looking sideways at Dawn. "You can bring a date who's not a coordinator though. Dawn had the nerve to ask Paul! And he sai-"

"He said yes!" Dawn squealed. "Zoey is going with Kenny too."

"That's great!" May replied enthusiastically.

"Let's go shop for dresses and masks!" Dawn said grabbed both her friends' hands and dragging them into the shopping area of Snowpoint City.

- At a dress store -

"Ooh Zoey try this on!" May squealed coming up with a perfect outfit for her tomboy friend.

"Ok. It's better than the dress Dawn wants me to get…" Zoey grumbled.

May sighed and watched as Zoey tried on the silky blue top and matching yellow trousers and vest. "Oh it looks good Zo!"

"Thanks May!" Zoey replied and changed back.

Dawn suddenly came out of a change room in a fluffy, short, pink party dress with bows all over it.

"I found my dress too!" Dawn shrieked happily.

"We're gonna pay and start looking for masks, see you there May." Zoey said dragging Dawn to the checkout.

May went back to looking for a dress. She really wanted to find the perfect dress. Nothing too sparkly. Nothing to plain. Not too short. Not too skimpy. Not too covered either though.

She swished dresses by on the rack. Nothing jumped out at her. A store clerk noticed she was having troubles and made her way over to May.

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked.

"Yes please." May replied and told her what she wanted.

"I have just the thing for you." The clerk said smiling.

The clerk lead May to the back of the store. She pulled out a red dress. It was sleeveless and floor-length. It had a cut revealing the right leg, and it had a diamond shaped opening in the back. May gasped at the sight of her perfect dress.

"I'll take it!" She said happily and paid for her dress.

- At the mask shop -

May walked into the mask store and looked around. She saw someone familiar but it wasn't her friends.

"Hey Drew!" May greeted cheerfully.

"Hey May. Looking for a mask?" Drew replied.

"Yeah for the ball. You too?"

"Yep, maybe I'll see you there. Bye June." Drew smirked then tossed May a rose. He walked off leaving May fuming.

"Let me guess. Boy troubles?" A mysterious voice asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?" May said facing the mysterious girl.

"Aw May doesn't recognize me. I'm hurt. It's Kelly!"

"KELLY!" May tackled her old friend and smiled. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah you too May. So are you looking for a mask?"

"Yeah why?"

"I got a part time job here!" Kelly squealed. "Let me see your dress and I'll help you find one."

"Ok but just a peek." May opened the dress bag and allowed Kelly to sneak a peek at her dress.

"It's so pretty May! I've got the perfect mask to match!"

May followed Kelly to the back of the store. Kelly opened a display case and took out a red mask. It was a half mask covering only her eyes. It had a few soft feathers near the edges. It had a soft, velvety feel to the inside. The mask had a few small jewels around one eye in the pattern of a rose.

"Oh Kelly it's perfect!" May sighed

"You can turn that rose into a corsage too!" Kelly smiled.

Kelly took the rose from May and walked into the back room. She came out a few minutes later holding a red and green corsage with May's rose as the center.

"Tada!"

"Thank you Kelly! So much! It's absolutely perfect! All of it!"

"Hold on May. You still need shoes." Kelly pulled out a pair of 2-inch heels with an open toe. They were green matching the green on the corsage and mask.

"I'll take it all."

That night in May's room at the Poke Center –

"MAY! ZOEY! WHERE IS THE PINK NAILPOLISH?!" Dawn shrieked in a panic.

"It's right here Dawn." Zoey said handing Dawn the bottle. Dawn looked Zoey up and down.

Zoey had on the outfit she bought earlier. Her hair was in its usual condition but brushed gently. She had a corsage with a few small blue forget-me-nots as the center wrapped with yellow ribbon. She was in blue flats. Her mask was yellow with small blue beads decorating it. Her make-up was natural and her nails and toes done with a pale blue.

Dawn had on her dress she bought. Her hair was curled and up in a bun. She had a lily on her corsage with pink ribbon. She had pink 2 and ½ inch heels. Her mask was pink and covered in beading and feathers. Her make-up was very pink. Her nails were French manicured.

"Come on May we wanna see your dress." Dawn whined.

"Ok. Fine." May stepped out of the bathroom.

Her red dress shimmered gently. Her hair was parted to the side and pin straight. Her rose corsage with red and green ribbons sat on her wrist. Her green heels showed of her red toenails. May kept touching the beautiful mask to make sure it stayed in place. Her eyes were highlighted with pale red. Her were rosy pink. Her lips were a subtle red that shone. Her fingernails were red with one little green rose on each thumbnail.

"Oh May…" Dawn sighed.

"You look so pretty!" Zoey smiled kindly.

"Thanks, you guys look great too!" May said sweetly. "Now let's go! Don't want to keep your dates waiting!"

- At the ball -

May watched Paul and Dawn swirl around on the dance floor. They were having a great time. She turned and saw Kenny cracking jokes with Zoey at the snack table. They were both laughing and smiling. Both her friends had perfect dates.

She turned her eyes back to the dance floor. She even saw a woman with peach hair dancing with a guy with red hair. It was Solidad with her date Lance of the Elite Four. She sighed and looked down at her untouched glass of punch.

She looked up when she heard footsteps approaching her. She looked up and saw a young man in front of her. He had green hair and sparkling green eyes. His mask was plain white. He had on a traditional black suit. Underneath you could see a green vest with a red tie. His lapel was a red rose.

He offered his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course!" May smiled loving the idea of dancing with a handsome man like him.

She allowed herself to be lead onto the dance floor and the two began dancing. They danced and danced for song after song. Both coordinators were perfectly in sync. They started attracting attention. People stopped dancing around them to watch the pair dance.

When they finally stopped dancing. The young man lead May out into the garden.

"It's beautiful out here…" May sighed dreamily looking at all the beautiful flowers.

"Just like you…" The young man murmured looking at her softly.

May smiled and stepped closer. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course. You are also a very talented dancer."

"Thank you."

It was blissfully silent between the two for a moment. The young man leaned in and closed the space between them. The kiss was sweet. There was no battling just a sweet blissful kiss. May pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Thank you for this wonderful night…" She whispered softly.

The young man smiled down at her and checked his watch. "It's almost midnight… You know what happens then right?"

"No… What happens?"

"We remove our masks…"

May smiled at the thought at seeing whom her prince charming was. "I look forward to it."

He took her hand and led her back inside. They danced for a bit longer. But they soon stopped as the clock struck midnight. Marian the MC walked up onto the stage.

"All right everybody! It's officially midnight! Time to remove your masks!"

May looked at the young man as he removed his mask. She gasped in shock and horror when she saw his face.

"Drew?!"

"Your turn." He said softly

"I-I can't…" May turned and ran away from him. She ran out of the ball and down the street. When she reach the Pokemon Center she ran to her room and locked the door.

She melted down. Removing her mask she started crying and sat on the floor.

'How could it have been Drew? It was so perfect. I was so in love with that boy in the garden…' May sighed and continued to let the tears fall.

There was a soft knock on the door. "May?" Dawn's voice was soft.

"We heard about Drew…" That was Zoey.

"Please just go…" May whispered hoarsely tears still streaming down her face.

"Go ladies. I've got this."

Someone opened the door and May looked up expecting her friends but seeing someone else. "Solidad…"

"May sweetheart…" Solidad pulled the younger coordinator into a tight hug. "Why did you run off?"

"Because Drew would hate me…"

"Do you love him?"

"I love the boy from the garden before and I love the arrogant jerk Drew. I love everything about him… I can't tell him, we're rivals! I'd be ruined."

"May. Either you go out there tomorrow and tell him or I will."

"Ok. Tomorrow. Goodnight Solidad."

- The next morning in the lobby -

May walked into the lobby holding her hands behind her back. She was going to confess to Drew. She was wearing her corsage hoping he would recognize it. She looked around for Drew and finally spotted him. He was talking to some reporters. May heard a bit of the interview.

"So Drew, what about that girl at the party last night?" A reporter asked.

"She was beautiful, gentle, kind, sweet and the love of my life. I have no idea why she would run off… If only I could find her again. I won't give up on her. She was perfect. My Belle of the Ball." Drew finished sadly.

After the interview was over May walked over to Drew.

"Hey May." Drew greeted coolly.

"You'd give anything to see her again?"

"Anything." Drew answered immediately.

May help out her wrist shyly. Drew spotted the corsage and looked at May.

"Where did you get that? It's the same one from last night!"

Letting it sink in took a moment. May took that moment to think that he didn't know and didn't care. She walked off tears threatening to fall. Drew ran after her and caught her wrist.

"It was you May wasn't it?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for ruining your dreams of a perfect girl or as you put it 'The Belle of the Ball'…"

"You didn't ruin it, May. You made it even better."

"What?" She looked up at him in surprise.

"I love you." He said simply. "I loved my rival May and I loved that girl from last night. I love you."

May smiled and hugged Drew murmuring something that he couldn't make out.

"What?" He asked looking down at May wrapping his arms around her as well.

"I love you too."

"Good."

They kissed again just like the one last night. They pulled away and smiled.

"You'll always be, May." Drew held May close and smiled.

"My Belle of the Ball."

Disclaimer ~ I don't own Pokemon. I own only the story.

No flames but critism is ok

Review


End file.
